1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an improved sunshade for rifle scopes. The shade is principally designed to permit sighting into the sun avoiding an obstruction of the view by glare and reflected light in the lens system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Sunshades on camera lenses and telescopic sights are old. Many telescopes and sunshade combinations have been patented. Examples are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,040 to Gotoh; U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,362 to Palmer; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,099 to Peters. The sunshades of the prior art generally project forward of the objective lens uniformly encircling and shading the lens on all sides.